I Surrender
by himay-lynn007
Summary: Naitlyn two-shot. Set at camp, Caitlyn is going through some rough times at home, and Nate just happens to be a great listener. Not as depressing as it sounds.


**I have had this in my head for the longest time--practically since I first saw the movie--and have just now had the time to sit down and write it. It's going to be a Naitlyn two-shot. Hopefully I write the second part sometime this week. If not feel free to pester me ruthlessly. There are some differences from the movie (Nate went to Pajama Jam) but it is basically straight out of the movie. Takes place the night of Beach Jam/just before Final Jam.**

Nate's POV

Ugh Shane can be such a pain sometimes. I am currently walking across camp in my sweatpants and undershirt because my overly dramatic band mate had left his guitar by the lake after Beach Jam. Why, may you ask, am I the one who has to go get it? Oh, yeah, because he needs at least two hours in the bathroom every night to "make himself beautiful" and curfew would have long passed when he finally finished.

I jumped up on the temporary stage and grabbed the guitar off of the stage hand's stool. Just as start back down the stairs to head back to the cabin, the sound of a cracking twig behind me caught my attention. I gasped and froze. Shooting a cautious glance towards the woods at my right.

After a few moments of silence I laugh at myself lightly. It's nearly curfew, 10:52 PM to be exact. No campers would be out of their cabins at this time. It was probably just a squirrel.

I jumped over the last two stairs and landed soundly on the ground. As I turned right to walk along the shore, back to my cabin, I heard a noise that I knew for sure was not a squirrel (or any other woodland creature for that matter). I looked out onto the dock and saw a small, shaking figure sitting at its edge.

"Mom, please," It was a girl, a camper I suppose. She was talking on her cell phone and obviously crying. "You guys promised that you wouldn't make any decisions while I was away at camp. Can't you guys just hold out for another week and a half? We can talk about it after you watch me at Final Jam."

She lifted her eyes up off of her bare feet, which were dangling in the water, and gazed up at the stars. Her tears had stopped, and I couldn't quite place her mood at that moment. She didn't seem sad, per say. More tired than anything. Her expression changed quickly, though, as she screeched into her cell phone.

"What do you mean your not coming to Final Jam! You promised, you and dad both promised! But I guess none of the promises that you made me meant anything to you. I'm so sick of this. I'm done."

Before her mother even had time to respond to her outburst the girl had cocked her arm back and threw the phone a good 25 feet out into the lake. The words had spilled out of my mouth before I had even had the chance to register what I was doing. "Nice arm."

I wanted to run back into the forest and crawl into a hole. You would've too if you saw the incredulous look that crossed her face as she turned back towards the shore to face me, tears once again falling freely from her eyes.

"Excuse me? We're you listening in on my personal life? What, getting juicy gossip to spread around camp?" She had pulled her self up off of the dock and was quickly approaching me.

"N.. no... um I mean I was just walking by and I heard you yelling." She seriously looked like she was going to kill me. She had stormed her way so close to me that I could touch her hand if I lifted my index finger.

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she took a step back towards the water. "Oh, um, yeah sorry about that. It's just my parents. They fight a lot, and apparently as of yesterday are no longer living together." A few more tears threatened to fall, but she quickly batted them away.

"Oh, jeeze. I'm so sorry. I know what it feels like. My parents divorced two years ago." Even though I didn't even know her name, I felt comfortable around this girl. I put my hand on her shoulder and led her back towards the end of the dock. "I'm Nate by the way, Nate Black."

"Caitlyn Gellar." We sat down and dangled our legs over the edge. After a moment she began to laugh. "Do you seriously introduce yourself like that to every girl you meet? Hi I'm Nate Black, one of the most famous teenagers in the world."

"How would you like me to introduce myself? 'Hi, I'm absolutely awesome and everyone loves me?' I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

She laughed again and gazed out along the smooth surface of the lake. "I guess I need a new phone now. Your parents are divorced, right? How did you deal with it? Did you try to fight it?"

I laid back so my head was resting on my arms behind me. "No. My mom cheated on my dad. There was no way that their marriage could've worked after that, and I wouldn't have wanted it to anyway."

"That would make things a little different. My parents just seem to be growing apart. Every little thing that my dad does seems to annoy my mom, and then she gets angry and won't talk to him for days on end. And now neither of them are going to come to see me in Final Jam."

"Parents suck," she mumbled. We both laughed, and she laid back on the dock next to me. We fell into a comfortable silence as the rustling of nearby trees informed us that the wind was picking up.

"At least you'll have your friends here to cheer for you. Are you going to do a remix?" I did remember her amazing start to her performance at Pajama Jam. It was a shame that Tess had ruined it for her.

"Actually no. I was planning on it, but in light of recent events I think I'm going to sing." I turned my head slightly so that I could see her face. Her light brown curls were sprawled out wildly around her head, and her pale skin was glowing softly in the moonlight. I can't believe that I had never noticed her around camp before. I would have thought that someone so beautiful would've caught my eye. Maybe I was just too wrapped up in my music.

"I didn't even know you sang. I can't wait to hear." I turned my head back up towards the sky. It was amazing how comfortable I was Caitlyn. I'm usually really bad at meeting new people. "So how long have you been coming to Camp Rock?"

"This is my third year. I'm not very specific in my studies though. I know most campers stick to one musical genre, but I like to explore. Production is my passion, but I also dance, sing, and play a few instruments for fun. I would love to be able to produce my own record one day." She looked over at me and smiled, her brown eyes glinting the slightest bit. "I actually saw you here a little my first year, but we never formally met."

"It's such a shame." She looked at me questioningly, drawing her knees up onto the dock and into her body. "You're great to talk to. We could've become friends much sooner." I smiled to her and pulled my own feet out of the water.

"I guess you were busy, you know, getting discovered and all, and I had my Tess phase."

"Oh yeah! I remember now. You were singing back up for her that year." I laughed lightly and elbowed her in the side. Then, in a more serious tone I added, "I felt so bad when she trashed your laptop right before Final Jam."

"Yeah, well what can you do? It was my fault anyway. I never should've trusted her in the first place." She sighed and sat up, craning her face around to look down at me.

"So what are you going to perform for Final Jam?" I sat up too, reaching my toes back into the water, causing a ring of ripples to form across the still water.

"Well, I'm still mixing for Mitchie, but my solo performance is a surprise." She smirked when she saw the mock offended look cross my face.

"We're practically best friends now and you wont tell me?" I tried to muster up my best puppy dog pout, but she wasn't going to budge.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

1 New Text Message from Shane

Dude, where are you? It's almost 11:30! Please tell me you didn't mess up my guitar...

11:24 PM

"Shit, we have to get back, Caitlyn. It's well past curfew." The girls cabin's were in the opposite direction, so we said our goodnights on the dock, promising to meet up at some point tomorrow.

As I turned back towards my cabin I looked over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of her retreating form. For once, I'm glad that Shane is controlling and superficial, and next time he needs me to do a late night favor, I'm all for it.

**Again, if I take longer than a week to update, seriously pester me. This is my first Naitlyn but I have been reading them for so long that I feel like a seasoned expert. **

**Love you guys and thank you for reading. It's always nice to see that other people enjoy my writing.**

**3 Jaime**


End file.
